roblox_chbfandomcom-20200214-history
Luke Wilson
"The best way to win a war is with words... But lets face it most of us would prefer the sword."-Luke Luke is a son of Apollo, the God of the Sun, Music, Poetry, Prophecies, Plague, Medicine, Intelligence. He is currently 16 and has been on one quest for the Native American God, Wi. Background Luke has been at Camp Half-Blood since he was 9 after stumbling in when a monster was chasing him. He had no idea what had been happening to him other than that his Mom wanted him to get to the Camp boundaries and she sacrificed herself so that he could live, he forever lives with his guilt that he was unable to save his mom. Luke has been on one quest. He hopes to become powerful one day and become awesome like his father, Apollo, because everyone knows Apollo is the God of Awesome. His best friend at camp as of now is another Apollo kid named Dave, otherwise known as Dough. Luke joined The Legion of Tartarus because he wanted the gods to know how it felt to suffer, they haven't felt pain like demigods have. After he realized Phil's intentions as the new leader he decided to leave because of disagreements in the past and those that were bound to happen. Fatal Flaws Lukes fatal flaw is his trust, he trusts extremely easily because, like the sun he is able to see warmth in everyone. He has a bad sense of judgement which can lead to his downfall. Personality Luke is a funny person, he's extremely sarcastic, but has recently gotten a power lust that has driven him to join The Legion of Tartarus. He now has a cruel nature that is growing the longer he stays in Tartarus, the place is feeding him cruelty and anger making it change his personality drastically. Luke was slightly crazy after he left the Legion until he found Lord Chaos with Rusty, Lime, Srg, and Dave. Powers *His blinding smile, he inherited this from his father since Apollo kids are known to have perfect smiles he uses it to his advantage. *Disease Spread, he can give a monster a disease and cause it to spread and kill faster than normal but only on monsters. *Light Travel *Photokinesis Appearance Luke has blonde hair and light gold eyes. They are kind eyes not like Kronos' harsh gold eyes. Luke is 5'10 and can run fairly fast. His glare is renowned as one of the harshest camp so he only uses it to get his point across. But That has changed since he joined The Legion of Tartarus. He has a striking resemblance to his father. He generally wears a black hoodie that has a gold sun emblazoned on the back. He also wears sun glasses and Nikes the majority of the time. Weapons/Items Luke owns a bow that is enchanted so that it has increased accuracy and a quiver that has unlimited arrows so that he doesn't run out in the middle of a fight. Luke also has a electric guitar that he gets from his bow, the bow turns into the guitar and it gives him certain boosts depending on what song he is playing. Fears Luke has a fear of the dark.... Sounds childish but try being a son of The God of the Sun and see how it feels. He is also afraid of Apophis since he attempted to swallow the sun, because of this he has a personal vendetta against Egyptian monsters. Items * Heat, his bow which can turn into a guitar that gives small boosts depending on the song. *Solar, Luke's sword which he summons from the air using the sun. Relationships *Phil- Luke doesn't know much about him except that he's one of the most powerful demigods alive and he pissed him off when he had killed Randy at the Battle of the Ancile in Montana. He is a son of Jupiter and his powers scare Luke. *Rusty- Another one of the most powerful demigods alive. He is a son of Poseidon and one of the only demigods Luke has any respect for because he is able to remain calm and collected even in the worst situations but still act as a good leader. *Dave- Luke's half-brother, Luke and Dave they are extreme rivals. They were buddies even though they fought a lot before Luke joined The Legion of Tartarus. *Lime- Luke's other half brother. They got along well but Luke doesn't see much of him because he's always sleeping and he randomly appears when most unexpected. *Jj- *Ethan- One of the demigods Luke likes to test his skills against. *Keith- Luke doesn't know much about him other than that he is a son of Hades and has some very powerful abilities. Luke battled him along with Ethan and Dave at Camp Half-Blood when they realized he was in The Legion of Tartarus. *Winston- One of the demigods Luke first met when he joined The Legion of Tartarus. His powers are right up there with Phil but Luke owes him nor any other demigod allegiance. Trivia *Favorite Songs: Never Surrender, Awake and Alive, Hero, Believe, and One Day Too Late by: Skillet, This is War by: Thirty Seconds to Mars Welcome to the Black Parade and Summertime by: My Chemical Romance *Loves Mac and Cheese. *Good with a guitar *Secretly enjoys playing Magic: The Gathering *Favorite card: Lord of the Void *He is feels sick at night and he also feels weaker because the sun gives him more strength. *Favorite car is the Maserati Spyder *Loves to go fast and experience thrills. Category:Demigods